Ann L Riddle
by Miss Nii
Summary: Apenas mais uma vítima...Apenas mais uma criança...Apenas o começo. 'E nada de mal poderia acontecer, porque, afinal, ele era seu Príncipe Encantado.' [OOC]
1. Game over

Havia tanto tempo que ela estava lá que quase perdera a conta, mas, com a colher que lhe davam para alimentar-se, ela riscava na parede cada dia que se passava.

Sabia se era dia ou noite por causa de um tijolo que estava meio solto quando chegou e, com a ajuda de metade da água que lhe davam para beber, ela amolecia o cimento. Até que o tijolo soltou, por isso ela sabia o tempo. A cada dia um risco, cada semana um grande risco sobre os sete dias/riscos que a compunham, a cada mês um círculo em torno das semanas. A parede já estava se esgotando com tantos traços.

Fora apanhar, se submeter a testes humilhantes para descobrir a extensão de seus poderes, contar os dias, comer e dormir, ela desenhava, desenhava tão bem que pareciam retratos. E, às vezes, para não esquecer como era, escrevia alguma coisa ou ficava repetindo o que os guardas diziam. Tinha esperança de ser resgatada de lá, por isso tentava se tornar um ser humano "normal", mas ia cada vez pior no quesito de esconder a sua força. Parecia que, quanto mais o tempo passava, mais sua força aumentava. "O poder dela é latente." Diziam "eles", como ela chamava os Bruxos do Ministério, os Inomináveis.

Um dia, ela sonhou com um homem, um homem muito bonito que ia buscá-la. Ela o chamou de "Príncipe", como nos contos que sua babá lhe contava. E esperava, mas o Príncipe nunca chegava e os Inomináveis a maltratavam e sua tia lhe confundia... Sua vida era um inferno, mas ela sempre tinha esperança de que o Príncipe chegasse, montado num cavalo branco.

Aliás, a figura do Príncipe era a única coisa que a impedia de enlouquecer completamente ou dar fim à própria vida. Havia tanto medo naquele pequenino coração que ela já se esquecia das cantigas da babá, dos sorrisos do pai... Ela não os culpava por estar ali, eles deviam estar confusos, logo estaria tudo bem...Logo eles viriam buscá-la, como sempre faziam quando se perdia na floresta. Mas, assim como o Príncipe, eles nunca vieram e ela já estava ali desde os três anos. Ela não sabia, mas sua babá morrera um ano depois dela ir parar naquele quarto.  
Já haviam se passado onze anos desde sua chegada ali quando ela sonhou com a morte do pai. Ficou preocupada, pois todos os seus sonhos sempre se tornaram realidade.

Naquele dia, em especial, seu peito apertava mais do que o normal, pois era dia de visita e ela esperava pela habitual surra sem motivos aparentes que sua tia, sua única visita, lhe dava.  
Ela já ouvia passos no corredor, fechou rápido o diário que mantinha em segredo de tudo e todos, escondeu-o embaixo de uma tábua solta e se encolheu num canto, esperando não ser notada.  
-Aí está você, monstrinha.-Aquela mulher era dotada de uma beleza rara, os longos cabelos emolduravam seu rosto oval com perfeição, os dentes eram certos, a pele era corada...

A única coisa que destoava naquele harmonioso conjunto eram os olhos. Olhos cruéis e famintos, ansiosos pelos conhecidos berros mudos de horror da menina. Os olhos de Ann se arregalaram de medo. Ela sabia o que ia acontecer... Mas Susan (tia de Ann) não avançou, ficou parada, encostada na porta como que sem saber o que fazer.  
-Seu pai está...-Começou ela, afinal, decidira contar à menina e ver como ela reagiria.  
-Então ele está mesmo morto?!-Disse Ann, com lágrimas invadindo os seus olhos, ela queria não saber, daria tudo para dar esse poder a alguém...  
O rosto da tia se deformou de ódio.  
-VOCÊ SABIA E NÃO FEZ NADA?!-Ela avançou para a menina que havia se chapado contra a parede de pavor.  
-Eu, eu tentei contar, mas ninguém me ouve...-Ann, assustada, tentava se justificar.  
-CALADA! VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO! UM GRANDE E HORRÍVEL MONSTRO! COMO ASSIM NINGUÉM LHE OUVE?! VOCÊ, ALÉM DE TUDO, É MENTIROSA! SABE POR QUE SUA MÃE MORREU?! ELA MORREU POR SUA CULPA! VOCÊ A MATOU!-As belas feições da mulher estavam desfiguradas pelo ódio. E ela desferiu um violento tapa contra o rosto da menina.

Não, eu não a matei...Eu não mataria a minha mamãe...

-EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ! TENHO NOJO DE MIM POR TER O MESMO SANGUE QUE VOCÊ! O SEU PAI TAMBÉM TINHA! ELE MORREU DE DESGOSTO! MORREU! E A CULPA É TODA SUA!  
As lágrimas desciam descontroladas pelo rosto da menina, fechando as feridas que os tapas abriam, as lágrimas podiam curar as marcas do corpo, mas sua alma já estava tão destroçada que não seria grande surpresa se ela nunca se recuperasse. E os xingamentos aumentavam, os tapas eram com mais força e tudo o que a menina fazia era chorar e tentar se defender.  
-Pára tia...  
-PÁRA?! VOCÊ AINDA TEM A PETULÂNCIA DE PEDIR PARA EU PARAR?! SÓ ESTOU LHE DIZENDO VERDADES! SE EU LHE BATO, SE EU LHE DIGO TUDO ISSO É PORQUE TENHO A ESPERANÇA DE QUE VOCÊ SE REDIMA!-A mulher chorava, insana.  
-Me redimir...Do quê?-A menina se arrastara para longe da mulher, na esperança de que, com a "conversa" esta desistisse de bater nela.  
-DOS SEUS PECADOS! DE VOCÊ TER MATADO SUA MÃE! DESGOSTADO SEU PAI! DESTRUIDO MINHA VIDA...  
Ann sentiu o sangue pulsar nas suas veias, ela não sabia como tinha matado a mãe, e duvidava que tivesse sido proposital. Ela destruiu a vida da tia? Como aquela mulher podia dizer isso?! Era por culpa daquela maníaca que ela passara quase toda a sua vida naquele quarto imundo, se submetendo a todas aquelas humilhações...  
-CALA-A-BOCA!-Ann estava descontrolada, o ódio subia a sua cabeça –EU TENHO PENA DE VOCÊ! ENCHEU MINHA CABEÇA COM SUAS LOUCURAS PARA DESCARREGAR A FRUSTRAÇÃO DE SER ESSA MULHER MEDÍOCRE QUE É! ACABOU COM A MINHA FAMÍLIA E VEM FALAR DE PECADO?! SABE O QUE EU ESTOU SENTINDO?! ESTOU SENTINDO RAIVA, MUITA RAIVA! NÃO, NÃO É RAIVA, É ÓDIO! EU ODEIO VOCÊ E A NUNCA ME SUBMETEREI, NÃO IMPORTA O QUANTO TENTE!  
A mulher estava assustada, não era só pela atitude da menina, mas também, porque havia um enorme pássaro de fogo (Fênix) atrás dela, e, em sua cintura, estava enroscada uma gigantesca cobra de gelo. Os olhos da garota pareciam feitos de brasas e seus cabelos eram as chamas da fogueira, chamas tão quentes que estavam brancas. Susan sentia o corpo se destroçando a cada palavra da garota, olhou para a própria mão e viu a pele escorrendo por seus ossos, como mingau quente pelos dentes de um garfo.  
-AHHHH!!!! AHHHHH!!!! SOCOOORRO!!!!  
Ann ria, uma gargalhada fria que não combinava com sua figura. Era tão divertido ver a tia agonizando com sua ilusão...Ela estava inteira, claro, era muito mais divertido fazer joguinhos psicológicos com ela do que lhe dar o consolo da morte. Ergueu o rosto da tia, forçando-a a ficar cara a cara com ela.  
-Não é bom quando os papéis se invertem, monstrinho?-Disse Ann em seu ouvido, com um sorriso cruel nos lábios.

Os olhos da tia estavam vidrados, um filete de baba escorria pelo canto de sua boca. Ela agarrou as vestes da sobrinha e implorou:  
-Pare, pare, por favor, me salve Ann,...Me salve...

Ann deu um tapa na mão da mulher, forçando-a a se afastar.  
-Lhe salvar? Lhe salvar do quê? Isso foi feito para lhe redimir, e você ainda tem a petulância de pedir para eu parar? Eu tenho nojo de ter o mesmo sangue que você.-E gargalhou, alta e friamente, finalmente aquela nojenta sabia como ela se sentia.  
-Olho por olho, dente por dente. Game Over, titia.

E se atirou contra a parede com tanta força que esta se quebrou, incrivelmente, ela não sofreu um único arranhão, durante a queda ela sentiu penas crescendo por todo o seu corpo, sua boca se transformando em bico...Como era bom ser um pássaro!

Ela sentia o vento passando por suas penas e suas asas, que pareciam ter vontade própria, a levavam para um lugar que ela desconhecia. Passou por cidades, vilarejos,...Passou por um paredão de rocha e pousou com um ruído fofo na areia de uma praia. Foi voltando a ser ela mesma lentamente...Quando deu por si, já estava "normal" de novo. Em sua cabeça ecoava uma voz conhecida, mas que ela não conseguia identificar, chamando-a.

(N/A: Vou usar um trecho da fic T.S.Riddle.)

_Ann corria pela praia, sentindo as pernas quase fraquejarem ao fazerem força para vencer quase um metro da parede de água que barrava seu caminho, como se tentasse desesperadamente impedi-la de chegar a seu destino.  
Mas Ann não desistiria. Nada a faria desistir. Porque a voz a chamava, e ela não podia mais ignorá-la._

Sussurros roucos invadiram seus ouvidos, os sussurros roucos já tão conhecidos, que a faziam querer que tudo se acabasse, quando ela finalmente poderia ter paz...  
"Vá para lá" – a voz dizia, e sua própria voz rouca de tanto gritar e clamar por sanidade respondia que estava indo, que estava indo o mais depressa que podia...  
Estava louca, sabia. Todos diziam isso. Que aquela voz, o chamado, o rosto que via tantas vezes em seus sonhos, um rosto indefinido, um rosto que não podia lembrar de quando havia visto pela primeira vez, o rosto sem dono, sem nome, mas pelo qual nutria uma paixão louca, absurda, era sinal da profunda loucura da qual sofria desde seu nascimento...  
Queria tocá-lo, queria vê-lo, porque as sombras escuras de sua mente perturbada não permitiam que Ann o visse, mas ela o amava assim mesmo. Ela as amava e as odiava. Odiava, porque aquelas vozes malditas a perturbavam o tempo todo, dizendo-lhe como as coisas deveriam ser e como as coisas aconteceriam, mas antes que Ann pudesse evitar que assim as coisas ocorressem. Mas as amava, porque eram a voz dele... E não importava quem ele fosse, sabia só que precisava encontrá-lo...

Seu pé dormente de frio topou numa pedra qualquer no meio do caminho, e Ann caiu com o rosto imerso na água, a rocha fria cortando seus lábios e fazendo uma flor de sangue vermelho aflorar à superfície ondulante de espuma do mar, tremendo fantasmagoricamente antes de se dissolver com a próxima onda forte.  
Ignorando a dor e o frio, Ann continuou a correr, sem saber para onde estava indo, só seguindo a voz que se intensificava, chamando-a, chamando, chamando, chamando...  
"Estou indo!" – Gritou mais uma vez, e sua voz saiu como o som de algo que se rasga, rouca e desesperada.  
"Estou indo, estou indo, pare com isso, por favor..."  
Novo tropeço e dessa vez a superfície aguda e cortante do paredão de rocha ralou sua perna, fazendo mais sangue gotejar nas águas escuras do mar, que pareceu parar de ondear por alguns segundos para se deliciar com o novo tributo de sangue.  
A lua cheia circundada por um fantasmagórico arco alaranjado iluminou o rosto coberto de cicatrizes e arranhões da garota que se debatia na água; ela tinha certeza de que tudo conspirava para que não chegasse lá, mas o chamado se intensificava, e a voz continuava chamando, chamando, chamando e ela não podia ignorá-la, não mais, já o tinha feito por muito tempo...  
Um grito desesperado de sofrimento e dor varou a noite solitária quando Ann tropeçou pela terceira vez, e foi seu braço fraturado pela queda do rochedo quem recebeu o novo ferimento. Contudo, ela não desistiu, continuou apenas seguindo o chamado da voz; a visão mais clara do que nunca...  
Então entrou por uma fenda na rocha, e adentrou um salão onde estalactites acima de sua cabeça pendiam perigosamente, enrolando-se em seus longos cabelos brancos como algodão, mas Ann não se importou de deixar alguns fios para trás, nem de rasgar a roupa encharcada. A voz, enfim, cessara, mas a visão do rosto sombrio continuava fixa em sua mente, e ela continuou se arrastando até que tudo o que tinha à frente era um paredão de rocha lisa. Ajoelhou-se e pediu clemência, implorou por razão e sanidade, implorou por algo que nunca tivera... E então desmaiou.

O corpo estremeceu por alguns segundos e então a mocinha abriu um par de grandes olhos azul-esverdeado aguados, quase incolores, e piscou assustada, voltando a si lentamente.  
Então Ann ergueu o braço fino e num gesto delicado acariciou o rosto de Voldemort, sorrindo tolamente e murmurando esquisitices sem nexo.  
"Você veio!"  
Voldemort parou encarando a garota que ainda repousava a mão direita muito gelada sobre seu rosto e o acariciava com toda ternura do mundo, totalmente desconsertado.   
"Quem é você?" – Rosnou raivosamente e atirando longe a mão da garota, deixando a cabeça que até então repousava em seu colo voltar à desconfortável posição inicial.

Mas Ann não se importou. Porque ele tinha vindo, seu Príncipe Encantado, que era como o chamava, mesmo nunca tendo tido muita certeza sobre qual seria o sexo daquele rosto e daquelas vozes. Não era um rosto feio, muito pelo contrário, Ann reparou que havia uma beleza estranha ali, como se um dia ele tivesse sido diferente. Também não saberia dizer se seu Príncipe Encantado era jovem ou velho, embora seus cabelos fossem escuros e bem cuidados.

"Que está fazendo aqui? Como veio parar aqui?" – Perguntou Voldemort, e Ann se assustou com a voz gélida e sombria que a fez se encolher no canto da parede da caverna.  
_ "Eu vim, eu vim, eu disse que vinha..."_ - Gritou novamente com a voz rouca, recomeçando a chorar e se ajoelhando aos pés do homem.

_Não era justo, não era, Ann queria seu Príncipe Encantado, queria amá-lo, queria casar com ele, queria... Queria... Queria tantas coisas!_

Voldemort deu um salto para trás, se afastando das mãos feridas que agarravam a bainha de suas vestes.

"Se não disser o que veio fazer aqui, vou matá-la." – Avisou, apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente para o trapo de gente a seus pés.  
"Eu vim atrás do meu Príncipe, _elas _disseram que ele estaria aqui..."

E então Voldemort se deu conta de que não estavam falando em inglês, mas que o que saia de suas bocas era Língua de Cobra, e todo o seu desejo de matar a menina evaporou com uma rapidez espantosa. Não podia matá-la, ela era ofidioglota também!  
"Príncipe?" – Perguntou Voldemort  
Ann sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente e tornou a agarrar a bainha de suas vestes.  
"Eu sou seu Príncipe" – Disse, decidido a investigar a menina.  
"Você é?" – Ela perguntou, e sua voz soou desesperadamente contente.  
"Com certeza. Estou aqui para levar você."  
Ann soltou um guincho de felicidade e verteu mais lágrimas de alegria. Dando um sorrisinho amarelo em direção à garota, estendeu a mão e a ergueu, a abraçou e desaparatou para Londres, esquecendo-se totalmente do que viera fazer ali.

(Fim do trecho)

Era uma sensação muito esquisita, desaparatar, mas ela estava com ele, finalmente. E nada de mal poderia acontecer, porque, afinal,

_Ele era seu Príncipe Encantado._


	2. No castelo do Príncipe

Ann ficou maravilhada com o cômodo que o "Príncipe" lhe mostrou.

-Este, agora, é o seu quarto.

Ela abriu um grande sorriso, era um quarto muito bonito, havia um rádio, cortinas, uma cama grande e confortável, uma escrivaninha com papéis e lápis. Ela olhou para a cama, para as paredes e para os enfeites, eram todos de cobras!

Ele também gosta de cobras...

Ela nunca havia encontrado alguém que gostasse de cobras também. Todos diziam que as cobras eram animais demoníacos, que não se devia chegar perto delas,...Mas as cobras a compreendiam. Não brigavam com ela e não a culpavam pelas coisas más que aconteciam ao redor ¹.

-Você gosta de cobras...-Ela sussurrou, satisfeita.

(N/A: T.S.Riddle novamente...)

"Qual é o seu nome?"  
"Ann"  
"Ann...?"  
"Não importa." – Ela respondeu nervosamente, sorrindo e agarrando um bibelô de louça em forma de serpente no criado-mudo ao seu lado, como se não soubesse onde colocar as mãos.  
"Você gosta mesmo de cobras." – Ann observou, apontando para a tapeçaria que cobria a janela do quarto de hóspedes onde os dois se encontravam no momento.

Voldemort não respondeu. Eles continuavam falando língua de cobra, mas Ann não parecia se dar conta disso. Ela deu um suspiro cansado e largou o bibelô.

"Eu achava que estava louca. As visões, as vozes, você sabe..."  
"Eu sei."  
Mas Voldemort não fazia a menor idéia do que ela estava falando. Só estava querendo investigar a menina, afinal ela era a única ofidioglota que conhecera além de si mesmo. Podia ser parente, quem sabe?  
"E seus pais?" – Perguntou  
Ann parou por uns momentos antes de responder lentamente:  
"Não é a primeira vez que eu fujo de casa. Eles sabiam que não poderiam continuar a me prender em casa, não enquanto _elas_ não parassem de sussurrar no meu ouvido..."  
Voldemort olhou fixamente para a garota, investigando seus pensamentos...

Ela não estava mentindo.  
Era verdade, ela ouvia vozes.  
E era verdade também que ela tinha visões esquisitas, e que estava enlouquecendo por isso. Só que Voldemort não entendia onde ele entrava nessa história de _Príncipe Encantado_...

"Vou deixar você dormir. Se precisar de algo chame Hunter – eu estarei trabalhando." – Disse, também começando a se sentir cansado daquela loucura sem sentido e batendo a porta atrás de si.  
Antes que alcançasse o último degrau da escada, porém, uma voz rouca e estridente soou pelo corredor, atraindo-o de volta para o quarto.

(N/A: Fim do trecho, agora é só baseada em partes da finc)

Ela sentia a cabeça girar...Podia ver seu corpo, pelo lado de fora, como se ela fosse outra pessoa...

Não...De novo não...Eu não quero saber de mais nada. Eu não quero lembrar! Pare, pare com isso, por favor!

(N/A: ...)

"_...assim como o filho do Grande Deus buscou seus pedaços para retorná-lo à vida, sete vezes ele irá buscar, por sete léguas, durante sete dias e sete noites. O filho do Lorde das Trevas sairá em busca de seus pedaços por sete vezes, e seis vezes ele fracassará, e sua alma não poderá descansar enquanto não retorná-lo ou retornar à morte."_

(N/A: Ces't finit)

Ela, que estivera flutuando uns centímetros acima da cama, sentiu a alma ser sugada de volta ao corpo e seu corpo desabou. Quando ela abriu os olhos, seu Príncipe a encarava nervosamente.

-O que significa isso?!-Ele estava gritando com ela.

Não, por favor, não me ache anormal, não me entregue a eles...Não me abandone...

-O QUE ACONTECEU? O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?!

Ele a sacudiu pelos ombros, ela estava apavorada, tanto porque nunca tinha imaginado que "o seu Príncipe" fosse capaz de uma grosseria dessas e também pelo medo do abandono.

-O q-que... Eu n-não... Que é que v-você...?

Será que ele vai me bater, como ela fazia? Por favor, Príncipe, não me ache uma aberração...

Como se estivesse atendendo suas preces, ele se acalmou, o aperto em seus ombros afrouxou e suas feições deixaram o desespero, para voltar à fria calma que lhe era característica. Mas ela chorava, sempre que sua tia a largava, vinha um tapa. Mas...

-Desculpe.

Ele...ele me pediu desculpas?

Ela estava atordoada, geralmente batiam nela e não: pediam desculpas.

-Você acabou de fazer uma profecia sobre mim.

Ah, não...Não, não quero ser estranha!

-Eu fiz?

Por favor, me ache especial, ache normal, ignore,...Mas não me despreze, não me bata, não me abandone!

-Mas você não deve acreditar nela, sabe... Eu nunca acerto, e dessa vez não será a primeira.

Por favor, não acredite...Por favor, falhe...

-Eu não acredito.

Ele...Ele está se esforçando para que eu me sinta bem? Ele se importa comigo...? Isso seria tão bom!

-Mas acho melhor você não sair daqui. Não queremos que ninguém a leve para longe do seu Príncipe, queremos?

Ela nem prestou atenção direito no que ele dizia, ele se importava com a segurança dela? O que estava havendo? Aquilo era uma demonstração de carinho? Ela rezava para que fosse.

Ele saiu. Ela não se importava. Foi desenhar. Um desenho bonito...Muito bonito. E este a retratava mais velha, com o Príncipe e duas meninas pequenas, uma das meninas tinha os olhos castanhos, era loira e se parecia fisicamente com ela. E a outra tinha cabelos negros como os do Príncipe, olhos verdes como seriam os dela se ela tivesse levado uma vida "normal" e todos os quatro estavam sorrindo, felizes. Ela escreveu em cima do desenho:

"_My family"_

¹Ann, antes de ser presa, aos três anos, morava numa fazenda afastada da capital com seu pai, sua babá e sua tia. Nessa fazenda havia muitas cobras.


	3. My lovely love

Ela olhava para o teto, pensando...Era bom, era bom sentir o cheiro dele, sua pele...Que lhe importava o que os outros achavam? Que lhe importava se o elfo dizia que tinha "ido com a cara dela" e não queria que se envolvesse com o Mestre, para que ela não sofresse? Não se importava! Ela o amava! Ann fechou os olhos e pensou consigo mesma:

Ah, Príncipe...Mesmo que destroces o meu coração...Mesmo que destruas a minha vida...Eu ainda te amarei, para o resto da eternidade minha alma sempre e sempre se sentirá atraída pela tua.

-My Lord?

Abraxas Malfoy estava seriamente preocupado com o seu senhor, há dias ele não saía do quarto, só fazia pensar, e ponto.

-Sim Malfoy?

-Eu estou preocupado com o Senhor, Milord.

-Oh, sim, extremamente preocupado. E o que eu tenho haver com isso?

-Milord, há dias o Senhor não come, não dorme, não se "diverte", não nos dá instruções...Isso é...sério. Mesmo um bruxo com tamanho Poder como o Senhor acabará por se esgotar...

-Mr. Malfoy me diga quando foi que eu pedi para o _Senhor_ se meter na minha vida?

Malfoy ficou surpreso, não que não estivesse acostumado com as ofensas do seu Senhor, mas a aparência dele estava deplorável, havia profundas olheiras sob seus belos olhos castanhos, seus cabelos estavam desalinhados e sua aparência era fantasmagórica.

O que houve com ele...?

-O que houve comigo? O que houve comigo, Malfoy, é isso que quer saber?

Esquecera que seu Senhor era legimente.

-Eu lhe digo, Malfoy. Eu estou confuso. Sim, confuso, não consigo entender algo. E só sairei deste quarto quando compreender.

Malfoy se assustou mais ainda, havia um brilho maníaco e irredutível em seus olhos que ele conhecia muito bem.

-Posso ajudar em algo?

-Oh, sim, claro que pode.

O que estava havendo? Ele estava gentil.

-Caia fora do meu quarto! Assim estará ajudando muito!

Saiu rápido antes que o seu Senhor decidisse se divertir as custas do sofrimento dele ou de sua família. Voldemort fechou os olhos e voltou a pensar.

Preciso encontrar uma resposta, preciso...

(Mudança de cena, Malfoy e outros Comensais estavam num pub de Londres não muito recomendável)

-Ele tá mal mesmo, Abraxas?-Rosier virou o rosto e chamou uma garçonete para reencher sua caneca.

-Está, Evan. Trancado em um quarto, não quer sair...

-Sabem do que ele precisa?-Dolohov perguntou.

-Do quê, Antony?-Perguntou o mais velho de todos, Malfoy, esperando alguma pérola do caçula dos comensais.

-Mulher.-Disse Dolohov com simplicidade.

Todos gargalharam gostosamente com aquela tosca afirmação. Malfoy fez um ruído seco, como se estivesse dividido entre o riso e a repreensão. Dolohov se contentou em, simplesmente, agarrar a garçonete de "formas avantajadas" que o servia. Depois de um segundo, Malfoy se decidiu pela repreensão e o riso. Deu um tapa na cabeça dele e exclamou:

-Claro que não seu idiota!

-Eu sei do que ele precisa.-Disse Rosier tirando do bolso um cartaz com o brasão de Hogwarts.

Todos se inclinaram para ler o aviso e sorriram, concordando.

(Volta ao quarto da Ann, ela está pintando)

Ele entrou sem bater, sabia que não precisava, sabia que ela não se importava.

-Pintando de novo, Ann?

-Príncipe, não chegue assim, silenciosamente, pelas minhas costas que eu me arrepio toda!

-Se arrepia, é? Perguntou ele, zombeteiro, enquanto encostava seus lábios naquele pescoço alvo -E não me chame de Príncipe...Para você eu sou apenas Tom.

-NÃO! Me-larga!-A garota, ofegante, saiu porta a fora, correndo.

-Que quadro interessante...

O homem olhava para um quadro onde se via uma mocinha de cabelos prateados presa a uma serpente em seu aperto mortal, e esta, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se livrar expressava um louco prazer pela situação.

-É assim que você nos vê, Ann...?-O homem tinha uma melancolia louca no olhar...

Nem ela. Nem ela consegue esconder o medo...

Concluindo isso um sorriso esgarçado surgiu em seus lábios, era bom se sentir temido.

Ann estava encolhida num canto da cozinha, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e uma voz ecoava em sua cabeça, era a voz de sua tia.

_Ainda era uma menininha e chorava, encolhida num canto do quarto. Sua tia gritava com ela coisas, das quais Ann só se lembrou de uma parte._

_-Você é um buraco negro! Está vendo esse guarda? Ele morreu por sua culpa!_

_-Ele dizer mal da mamãe..._

_-Não interessa! Você é uma aberração! Não pode matar pessoas! Seu monstro! Foi isso o que aconteceu com a "mamãe", sabia?! Você sugou toda a vida existente na minha irmã! E fará o mesmo com todas as pessoas que te amarem, que te odiarem, que você ame ou que você odeie! Viu?! Monstrinho!..._

Ela chorava, ensandecida, puxava seus cabelos e arranhava suas faces.

Não...Não quero machucá-lo, não quero que ele sofra...Não...Prefiro morrer!

-Senhorita! Senhorita Ann, Hunter está aqui para ajudá-la, não chore senhorita! Por favor,...Senhorita triste, Hunter triste também...Hunter vai chamar seu senhor, seu senhor acalmará a senhorita...

Ann agarrou o braço do elfo, desesperada.

-Não...-disse ela numa voz rouca de dor-...Não chame...Por favor...

Duas pequenas lágrimas rolaram dos olhos do elfo.

-Hunter não quer ver senhorita chorando, Hunter quer senhorita rindo...Por favor senhorita, ao menos tome uma poção para se acalmar...

Ann sorriu amargamente

-Eu não sei fazer poções...

-Hunter pedir ao seu Senhor. Hunter fazer qualquer coisa para deixar senhorita feliz...

-E-eu só querer¹ um copo d'água. Sim?

-Hunter providenciar, senhorita ficar aí, sentada e esperar por Hunter, Hunter já voltar com água.

Ann sorriu, melancolicamente, tentando parecer gentil. Com aquele gesto Hunter ficou exultante.

-Hunter, por que está pegando uma das minhas taças, seu vermezinho imundo?

Rosnou Voldemort entre dentes.

-A pequena senhorita está chorando senhor, senhorita treme tanto que Hunter veio pegar taça de metal para pôr água para senhorita não quebrar copo, Hunter está...-Falou o pequeno elfo amedrontado.

-Ann? Ann está se sentindo mal?-Voldemort perguntou de forma meio maníaca.

O elfo levou as mãos à boca, puxou as próprias orelhas e começou a guinchar:

-Hunter mau! Hunter mau! Senhorita ficar brava! Hunter não dever contar! Hunter mau! Hunter mau!

Voldemort ia sair, quando a figura esguia da menina entrou na sala.

-Hunter, tudo bem? Ouvi gritos...

O elfo a encarou com os olhos marejados e gritou:

-Hunter desobediente, senhorita, além de não pegar água suficientemente rápido, Hunter contar para Lord que senhorita chorar! Hunter já se castigar por isso, senhorita!

Ann o olhou, apavorada.

-Não Hunter! Não deve se castigar! Isso é horrível! Já estou abusando de sua boa vontade fazendo pegar água para mim! Não precisa de nada disso! Você não é meu escravo!

Isso só fez o elfo guinchar mais alto, desta vez gritando que não era merecedor de tamanha bondade, etc., etc., etc. Voldemort entendeu: era óbvio que Ann não tinha a menor noção da relação bruxos x elfos. Pegou a taça, segurou o braço de Ann com força, tirando-a de perto do elfo soluçante que ela estava consolando. Na porta, virou-se para o elfo e disse, numa voz fria:

-Prepare um lanche adequado para a sua senhorita. E rápido.

O elfo abriu um largo sorriso manchado de lágrimas e sumiu. Voldemort continuou arrastando a jovem e confusa bruxa em direção ao seu quarto.

-Tom, o que está havendo? Por que tratou Hunter assim?

Voldemort a sentou em sua cama, ia conjurar um caldeirão, mas perguntou-lhe, ignorando suas perguntas:

-Ainda quer a poção reanimadora?

Ann, confusa, fez que não com a cabeça.

-Não, não precisa, estou melhor, o que está havendo?

Ele disse, meio curioso, meio impaciente:

-Você nunca tinha visto um elfo antes, garota?

Ann arregalou os olhos e disse:

-Elfo?

Voldemort bufou:

-É, seres parecidos com Hunter. Elfos Domésticos. Sua família não tinha um?

-Eu me lembro de uma "elfo" baixinha e verde feito o Hunter me pondo para dormir, mas um dia a minha babá apareceu e disse que, a partir daquele momento, ela que ia cuidar de mim.

-Entendo...Ouça: Elfos são seres inferiores e repugnantes, são nossos servos, não precisa tratá-los como iguais, entende?

-Sim, Tom.

¹Ann não está acostumada a falar inglês, portanto, fala errado.


	4. Sempre soubemos

O tempo passou e um sopro de alegria veio na vida da pequena bruxa, seus dias eram coroados com gargalhadas de sua parte e meios sorrisos da parte Dele. O casamento seria no dia seguinte e ela estava muito ansiosa.

-Como posso merecer tamanha felicidade?

Sua imagem no espelho sorriu, contradizendo com a expressão atônita dela.

-Você não merece essa felicidade. Nunca a buscou. Nós não queremos ser felizes. Ser o Eixo é excludente de ser feliz. Eu nunca vou amar. E vou viver bem. Assim que você morrer. Eu nunca vou amar.

Ann sorriu e perguntou à imagem:

-E qual é o seu nome, criança sem coração?

-Mary, Mary Jane¹.

-Lindo nome.

-Lindo rosto.

As duas sorriram, Ann não sabia, mas Mary era uma parte do seu ser, uma parte que logo ganharia vida própria. A imagem tocou o rosto com a mão, Ann fez o mesmo, como se a imagem fosse ela, não a menina.

-Que cheiro bom...Sua pele é muito macia, você tem consciência disso?

Ann estava imóvel, extasiada, manipulada, como uma bonequinha nas mãos de uma criança traquinas. Apenas fechou os olhos e fez uma expressão de ingênuo prazer. A porta foi aberta e Voldemort estava parado nela. Ao ver a cena achou que Ann havia enlouquecido de vez, mas, ao ver a expressão de puro prazer de Ann e a expressão de crueldade horripilante da imagem, começou a achar que não era Ann a louca da história. Ela se virou, copiando o sorriso da imagem.

-Olá, vovô.

Deu uma gargalhada aguda e sádica que fez os pêlos da nuca do Lorde das Trevas se arrepiarem. "Ann" deu alguns passos à frente e tocou com sua mão gélida o rosto dele.

-Acho, nós só vamos nos conhecer, efetivamente, daqui a alguns anos...Mas...Ainda assim...Quero gravar essa expressão atônita do seu rosto e tentar entender o que Ela viu em você. Nós sempre soubemos, você sempre soube. Machuque-a e eu acabo com você. Pode esperar.

Disse essas duas últimas frases ao pé do ouvido de um confuso bruxo. Ann deixou escapar um suspiro e caiu pesadamente em seus braços. Voldemort a encarou, olhou aquele doce rosto e se perguntou como poderia haver, no mundo, uma criatura que inspirasse tanto medo.

Vovô?

Pensou Voldemort, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas. Passou o dia pensando na menina que aparecera no espelho...Certamente não tinha nada haver com Ann.

Dia seguinte. Ann estava no altar e seu coração batia descompassado, finalmente ela e seu Príncipe poderiam ser felizes. Como nas histórias que ela adorava ler, ou pedir para alguém ler, se houvesse alguém para ler para ela. Mas, ao acabar o casamento o seu Príncipe a deixou sozinha quase que imediatamente, nem mais um beijo, nem mais uma palavra de carinho. Chorando. O que havia acontecido? Lembrou-se da imagem no espelho e se lembrou do sorriso de Tom, os dois tinham o mesmo brilho no olhar².

O que isso quer dizer?

Ouviu os passos de seu esposo do lado de fora. Ela não queria vê-lo, não agora.

-Ah Tom, será que eu nunca vou merecer a felicidade?

Ele abriu a porta.

(T.S.Riddle...)

"Ann?" – Chamou gentilmente, enquanto trancava a porta magicamente atrás de si.  
A garota não respondeu. Estava chorando; a cabeça afundada no travesseiro.  
Voldemort afastou uma mexa do cabelo fora do coque desarrumado que cobria seus ombros e lentamente abaixou a cabeça até seus lábios tocarem a pele quente e macia, rescindindo a jasmim. Ann soltou um suspiro sufocado pelo tecido do travesseiro e virou-se para encarar o marido.  
"O que é que você quer de mim?" – Ela perguntou, arredia, mas não afastou o corpo.  
"Você não sabe? Você não me viu tantas vezes em seus sonhos? Você já não seria capaz de reconhecer seu 'Príncipe Encantado'?"  
"Você não é meu Príncipe! Eu não sei quem é você!" – Ela gritou, e se lançou para fora do alcance de Voldemort, quando a cauda de seu vestido se prendeu na barra da cama e Ann foi ao chão, rasgando um pedaço do tecido.  
"Um vestido tão bonito; você não devia rasgá-lo." – Sussurrou Voldemort, se aproximando mais, como uma cobra prestes a dar o bote.

(minha autoria, agora)

Ela não sabia o que fazer, Tom era como um abismo, nos atrai malévola e irresistivelmente para suas entranhas. E, mesmo sabendo que vamos sofrer se cedermos à tentação, nos atiramos, sem piscar, confiando em braços que, sabemos que, nunca nos agarrarão.

Ela tremia de pavor, pavor do que ia acontecer consigo mesma se cedesse ao seu "amor". Viu aquele brilho maníaco, idêntico ao da sua imagem, surgir nos olhos dele. Optou por se atirar no abismo em vez de fugir dele. Se deitou na cama esperando que o seu carrasco lhe desse a tão esperada sentença, mal ouvindo o que ele dizia. Ouviu uma voz muito parecida com a sua gritando que não o fizesse, chamando-a de volta para a razão, Ann a ignorou, mal sabendo que, com aquele gesto, sentenciaria a morte de seu espírito.

Dentro da própria Ann, Mary (a imagem) soluçava. Estava tudo acabado, aquelas previsões horríveis se concretizariam, morte, sangue, dor, tristeza, abandono, morte, obsessão, rejeição, amor, morte, milhares de imagens explodiam em sua cabeça.

Sentiu parte de seu poder ser canalizado para o homem que ela mais odiou em toda a sua existência. Enquanto Ann via naqueles sonhos o seu Príncipe Encantado, o seu salvador, Mary via um monstro, um monstro horrível que as destruiria e manipularia, fez de tudo para que Ann não fugisse, fez de tudo para que elas passassem o resto de sua existência naquela cela escura. Mas não conseguiu, aconteceu exatamente como as Nornas³ haviam previsto. E o pior é que Mary sabia que, no fundo, ela também se sentia atraída por aquele homem. Todo aquele poder, toda aquela confiança, tudo tão odioso e tão atraente ao mesmo tempo...Mas ela sabia, na próxima vez, não se renderia aos encantos daquele homem.

Ela estava caída na sarjeta, havia sido chutada por Tom, por seu próprio esposo. Sentia o ódio fervilhar em suas veias, sentia algo que só havia sentido quando torturou com sua tia. Sentia-se tão triste e tão furiosa ao mesmo tempo... De repente, algo saiu de dentro de si, de dentro da sua alma. Viu o rosto da imagem e sentiu-se estremecer de medo, era só o que faltava, agora. Mas olhou melhor e não havia maldade naquele rosto tão familiar, havia dor. E, com aquela voz que era tão grave, tão firme e tão decidida e desta vez estava trêmula, como se fosse chorar, falou:

-Sabe, acho que entendi o que você viu nele. -E sorriu, triste.-Eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer, tentei lhe avisar, mas você não me ouviu...

E ergueu um braço em direção ao céu, uma esfera negra veio pousar em sua mão, contrastando com a alvura desta. Mary estendeu a mão com a esfera e disse numa voz rouca:

-Para merecer isso, ele tinha que amar a gente, como ainda vai demorar muito para ele aprender o significado dessa palavra, talvez ele nunca o aprenda, acho que isso nos pertence.

-O que vai acontecer comigo se isso voltar para mim?

-Uma das crianças que você parir vai ter algum problema sério de saúde. E nós não teremos muito tempo de vida, bem, nosso corpo se acostumou a ficar sem todo esse poder.

-Mas eu poderei me vingar?

Mary riu.

-Acho que não somos tão diferentes assim, afinal. Sim, poderemos nos vingar. E, quando eu voltar para dentro de você, não sairei mais, só quando for para assumir meu próprio corpo, minha própria identidade, está disposta a isso?

Ann fez que sim com a cabeça. Mary se aproximou dela, as mãos se entrelaçaram, os corpos ficaram muito próximos e, com um roçar de lábios, Mary e a esfera sumiram. Ann sentiu o corpo tremer com todas aquelas emoções que ela já havia desacostumado a sentir. Ficou horas na rua, tremendo. Posteriormente, Ann adquiriu uma casa, onde morou com suas filhas, esperando a morte chegar.

¹Nome da protagonista da fic Mary J. Black (minha autoria).

²Caso alguém tenha percebido, vou confirmar, Mary Jane é o duplo de Ann, o oposto dela, a imagem no espelho.

³Nornas -mitologia nórdica, três mulheres que teciam e vigiavam o Passado (Urd, a Anciã), o Presente (Verdandi, a Mãe) e o Futuro (Skuld, a Donzela).


	5. Capítulo Último

Era uma casa de tijolos aparentes, porém muito limpa e, na medida do possível, já que havia duas crianças pequenas em casa, arrumada.

As crianças, duas meninas da mesma idade, brincavam no quintal. E, dentro da casa, uma mulher de cabelos brancos e curtos, porém jovem, varria a casa cantarolando baixinho. O Sol brilhava lá fora e as meninas riam bem alto.

Ann olhou para o céu, levou a mão ao colar, fechou os olhos, sorriu e disse:

-Chegou a hora.

Pôs a vassoura encostada na parede e se encaminhou para o quarto.

A aura de magia poderosa era evidente no lugar. Quem prestasse muita atenção, perceberia que esta emanava da moça.

O ar foi ficando tão denso que era difícil de respirar, mas, em momento algum, Ann ostentou em seu rosto algo que não fosse serenidade.

Uma hora depois, a magia era tanta e tão intensa que rasgava a sua pele, havia vários cortes, profundos e superficiais, em diversas partes do seu corpo, inclusive nos pulsos. Pegou o fiel diário e uma pena, molhou-a no sangue e escreveu:

_A dor de saber o futuro nos corrói por dentro._

Fechou o diário, inspirou fundo e deixou sua garganta se dilacerar, de dentro para fora.


	6. Epílogo Duas Chuvas

Chovem duas chuvas:

De água e de jasmins

Por estes jardins

De flores e nuvens.

Sobem dois perfumes

Por estes jardins:

De terra e jasmins,

De flores e chuvas.

E os jasmins são chuvas

E as chuvas, jasmins,

Por estes jardins

De perfume e nuvens.

Cecília Meireles


End file.
